


Vid: Old Brown's Daughter

by Kass



Series: Vids [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blow me if I wouldn't marry Old Brown's Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Old Brown's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> My first vid! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who listened to me wibble and watched drafts of this vid and offered amazingly helpful feedback (and cheerleading!): sherrold, sihayab, sanj, laurashapiro, lamardeuse, pharis, slinkling, ellinor, and the_star_fish. And especially to renenet, who watched countless drafts of this vid and was so super helpful omg there really are no words.

Stream: (password: atlantis)

Lyrics:

 **Old Brown's Daughter** by Great Big Sea 

There is an ancient party at the other end of town  
He keeps a little grocery store, the ancient's name is Brown  
He has a lovely daughter, such a treat I never saw  
Oh I only hope someday to be the old man's son-in-law.

Old Brown sells from off his shelf most anything you please  
He's got Jew's-harps for the little boys, lollipops and cheese  
His daughter minds the store and it's a treat to see her serve  
I'd like to run away with her but I don't have the nerve.

[Chorus:]

And it's old Brown's daughter is a proper sort of girl,  
Old Brown's daughter is as fair as any pearl  
I wish I were a Lord Mayor, a Marquis or an Earl  
And blow me if I wouldn't marry old Brown's girl.  
Blow me if I wouldn't marry old Brown's girl.

Well, poor old Brown now has trouble with the gout,  
He grumbles in his little parlor when he can't get out  
And when I make a purchase, lord, and she hands me the change  
That girl she makes me pulverized, I feel so very strange.

[Chorus]

Miss Brown, she smiles so sweetly when I say a tender word  
Ah, but Old Brown says that she must wed a Marquis or a Lord  
And I don't suppose it's ever one of those things I will be  
But by jingo next election I will run for Trinity!

[Chorus]

Download from [my vids page](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html).


End file.
